Regrets and Confessions
by lily04030
Summary: My version on the end of Code Geass, a better one, with the same sadness. A story that will move your heart. This will make you cry. One-shot. SusuLulu


The whole world gasped at the sight of the man wearing a mask.

None dared to speak, but all had the same thought.

_It's Zero!_

The figure who had disrupted the execution had started running. He dodged the bullets that were shot at him, with amazing speed. Running up the Knightmares like it was nothing. And jumped over people who were trying to stop him like as if they were bugs that were just passing by. He jumped onto the platform at were the 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia sat.

Lelouch stood up from his throne with a face of horror.

'You!' Lelouch said as he pulled out a gun. Without breaking a sweat, Zero nocked the gun out of his hand, into the air. Zero drew back his sword ready to strike. Lelouch, without anyone noticing, smirked.

_Everything is going according to plan._

Nunnally looked at the scene with terror. Kallen, Rivalz and some shouted with fear. Others looked away. The crowd just stood and watched.

Zero, without hesitation, stabbed the sword into Lelouch. The boy inside the costume, Suzaku, started to have tears flowing out of his eyes.

The stabbed Emperor leaned onto Suzaku's body while a hand was griping his clothes, trying to make the pain go away.

'Lelouch, tell me, why did you choose me to kill you?' Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch laughed a little. 'Last minute questions, huh?'

'This will also be a punishment for you as well... You will always have to wear a mask, unable to take it off... You will have to hide your identity forever.'

'You're not answering my question.'

'You will have to sacrifice all your happiness...for the world.'

Thinking that the stubborn boy will never answer his question, Suzaku pulled the sword out. As the body fell, Suzaku couldn't believe his ears.

_'It was because...I always loved you-'_

The body fell off of the platform, down to the bottom, with Nunnally crying her eyes out after she quickly grabbed him into her arms.

Soon after, more tears flowed out of Suzaku's eyes. He, himself, could not believe that he would cry so much for _him_.

The crowd burst with joy and run up to their hero.

'Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!'

The world cheered that their enemy was now gone.

And thus that moment, Lelouch vi Britannia and Kururugi Suzaku, have vanished from this world, eternally.

* * *

_~3 years later~_

Zero arrived at the secret place.

It was late in the afternoon. The sky was getting dark, and the clouds were colours of white, purple and pink. The grass was green and the _secret place_ had flowers everywhere. There were shades of blue, red, orange, pink, purple, yellow and lots of other colours. There were butterflies and humming birds. The scene was more beautiful than one can imagine.

Zero took off his mask to reveal the face of the _supposedly_ dead Knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

'You know, this is all your fault. You should be very grateful that I did all_ this_ for you.'

'...'

Suzaku shrugged and then laughed at his own stupidity. 'What the heck am I doing?'

'...'

'You do know that I went through a lot of trouble to find this place,' Suzaku said as he looked around. 'The world still hates you.'

'It's hard work, hiding your true identity behind a mask, always lying to people. I wonder how you managed that before.'

'...'

'Well, I guess I did this longer than you did, being Zero that is.'

Suzaku breathed in more fresh air, as the atmosphere had a great and awkward feeling.

'I don't know if you really like this kind of place now, but you were someone who loved these places before. They give off a nice feeling.'

'...'

'Don't worry, nobody knows of this place except for me and you.'

Suzaku once again, laughed at himself. 'Really, I wonder what I'm doing. Me, the one who hated Zero the most for killing Euphie, is helping _you._'

He then lifted his head.

'I hope I'm not too late, but..._Happy Birthday, Lelouch._'

With saying that, Suzaku put down the rose bunch, then put his mask back on and ran from the stone grave. He stopped his tears that he had held back for a long time from flowing.

Behind in front of the grave, a ghostly figure of a short black haired boy appeared. A tear fell from the boy's left eye.

_'Thank you, Suzaku. I still love you. Now and forever'_


End file.
